Sweet And Deep
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: TsubakixBlackStar. Ambos quedaron en una mision por el pais nordico. Una Tormenta los atrapa. "Por favor, no me dejes sola..." LEMMON


Este es un regalo de cumplea os para mi querida Nee-chan, llamada de por si, Tsubaki XD

Y sigo diciendo que Soul Eater NO es m o... pero bueno, si quiere Atsushi Ookubo, me voy a Jap n, me caso y tengo el apellido... Me convierto en su segunda mano y vamos que los arreglos amorosos los hago yop! Jajaj XD

SWEET AND DEEP (ONLY CHAPTER)

Si alguien le preguntaba a Tsubaki qu era lo que le ve a a Black * Star, ella se quedaba en blanco. Primero porque le sorprend a la pregunta No era m s obvia porque no pod a? y segundo, porque no sabr a por d nde empezar.

Junto a l, ella siempre se sinti fuerte, alegre y feliz. Se sent a ella misma, se sent a una flor reci n nacida. Nunca jam s hab a dirigido la palabra a alguien que no conociese, por m s salidas que habr a tenido con Liz y Patty a los clubes. Era que ella sin Black * Star se sent a insulsa, era muy dependiente de ese chico de cabello celeste. Ese jovencito, por m s escandaloso y tonto que fuera, siempre le hac a arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios.

- YO, EL GRAN BLACK * STAR SER EL QUE SUPERE A DIOS!

Oh, s ! Tsubaki sol a pensar que hasta en sus sue os, su Meister dec a esas palabras. Ella se re a suavemente, sinti ndose alegre por su felicidad. Aunque Tsubaki tambi n sab a que Black Star y sus gritos eran toda una fachada. Por dentro, l sufr a m s que ninguno.

Fue uno de esos d as en que Tsubaki caminaba por la casa, de noche, cuando de repente le escuch : era un llanto suave, casi el de un gatito. Mir hacia el piso, un poco triste por lo que deb a o r, antes de acercarse a la habitaci n de Black *Star.

Abri la puerta sin que l se diera cuenta y se asom por la misma, preocupada. All estaba l, en un revoltijo de s banas, todo acurrucado, con los ojos cerrados, iluminado por la luna que hoy ten a sangre entre sus dientes. Era t trico pero no le asustaba. Solo le romp a el coraz n el que ese jovencito sufriera y ni siquiera se lo contara Era que ella no era suficientemente franca con l, para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo quer a? Deb a actuar como una loca, gritando a los cielos, como l? Ese no era su estilo, no que no.

-Black * Star... susurr

El chico salt de la cama, asustado. Mir hacia la persona que le hab a hablado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ten a un par de l grimas, y en sus s banas se mostraban qu tanto hab a llorado. Estaban h medas.

Qu injusticia se dijo a s misma, enojada por el sufrir de su querido Black Star. l sonr e para no preocupar a todos. Pero se siente tan solo como yo

-No tengas miedo. Soy Tsubaki

-N...No tengo miedo hip .

Tsubaki y Black * Star se miraron fijamente por unos minutos. Luego de eso, ella sonri amablemente.

-Puedes confiar en m .

l suspir antes de mirarle de frente, decidido, con los ojos medios verdosos, medios rojizos

-Necesito ver a mi familia. Necesito consejos, necesito a una persona que me abrace cuando lo necesite, que me contenga, que me cuente los recuerdos de nuestro clan, por m s retorcidos que sean. Quiero que alguien me tome en cuenta, sin que tenga que gritarlo en voz alta, como un idiota. Yo...-titube - tambi n me doy cuenta de lo que hago, es que... mir hacia otro lado, ya que los ojos de Tsubaki le pon an inc modo. - C mo puedo entonces caerle bien a la gente? dijo todo esto muy r pido, casi sin respirar.

Tsubaki ri suavemente, antes de sentarse en la cama. Acarici la espalda de su amigo, antes de gui arle el ojo

-La gente te aprecia por lo que eres. Y tienes muchos amigos, para jactarte de esto, No te parece?

-Tsubaki...

- Quieres que les pregunte uno a uno c mo te consideran? Puedo poner las manos en el fuego que todos piensan lo mismo que yo. Eres una persona especial, eres la energ a de este grupo. A veces, sacas de las casillas a Maka, pero todos tenemos un defecto Desho?

- Cu l es el tuyo? T eres perfecta!

Tsubaki sinceramente se ruboriz de pies a cabeza.

-N... no es verdad... tam... tambi n tengo lo m o

-Mentiras. Siempre mientes. A pesar de que me mato busc ndote almas, siempre tienes un pretexto. Tsubaki, no soy tonto. S que no hemos conseguido muchas, pero siento como que t quieres atrasar cada vez m s el tiempo de convertirte en una verdadera hoja oscura... - S que hab a cambiado el tema de conversaci n!- Por qu ?

-Porque...

-Dime

-Estoy pensando...

-Ya dilo

Tsubaki sinti sus mejillas arder

-Es que no quiero dejarte solo, no quiero que est s en peligro, no quiero separarme de ti, quiero estar para siempre contigo... suspir . Mirando hacia el piso de madera - Feliz?

Black *Star le mir sorprendido. As que era por eso? Y l que pensaba que ella no quer a ser m s su arma para estar con un chico m s guapo... esperen... l iba a ser el mejor del mundo! Nadie superar a a Black * Star!

- Segura que me has dicho todo?

-Tambi n porque quiero ser la persona que siempre est a tu lado solt , ocultando su rostro en su flequillo.

-Tsubaki...

- Est s mejor? cambi de tema, rapidamente

-Si...

Ella se acerc al chico y le abraz con cari o. Despu s de eso, se apart , sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Bu...Bueno, si quieres, me marcho susurr

-Qu date. Duerme conmigo por hoy

Ella asinti , con una sonrisa en el rostro

Se qued dormida en el acto, acostada al lado de Black * Star, con una mueca de felicidad. Le abrazaba la cintura, sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras ste suavemente se ruborizaba. El silencio que les rein , les dio la paz que tanto necesitaban en la tempestad que, minutos antes, hab an atravesado.

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Shinigami-sama les hab a llamado, para darle el informe de la nueva alma que deb an atrapar. Ambos escuchaban bastante atentos... bueno, en lo que a Tsubaki se refer a. Black * Star ya estaba intentando dejarle un aut grafo al pobre Dios de la muerte.

La persona deb a ser El capit n Barbarroja. Ese hombre se hab a comido todas las almas inocentes de los barcos que estaban penando.

-Nos encargaremos de eso, Shinigami-sama

-Por supuesto As le dar una nueva alma a Tsubaki! grit Black * Star, mirando de reojo, la reacci n de Tsubaki.

Ella solo cerr los ojos. Luego los abri y sonri falsamente, algo que hasta a Shinigami-sama le sorprendi .

-Vamos dijo ahora Tsubaki, caminando hacia la salida; dejando as a Black * Star con el Dios de la Muerte

- De verdad que no quiere mi aut grafo? pregunt juguetonamente el chico de cabello azul

Cierto Dios no lo toler y le golpe fuertemente con su gran Shinigami-chop.

Luego de unos minutos, y arrastr ndose, Black * Star sigui los pasos firmes de Tsubaki.

Suerte que ella estaba de espalda. Sino habr a notado que de los ojos de la chica, una peque a l grima ca a.

Ya iban por su alma n mero noventa

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Mirando al pirata, Tsubaki sud fr o. All estaba el barco donde las almas hab an sido indiscriminadamente devoradas.

-Tsubaki... dijo Black * Star, en forma preventiva, para que ya estuviera lista

-Si la voz de la chica era un poco t mida, como siempre

- Modo Kusarigame!

Y as ella se convirti en un par de guada as, unidas por una cadena. Al impactar con el cuerpo de ese hombre, ella le cort el brazo. La sangre sali a chorros, como cada vez que lastimaba a alguien. Guiada por la excitaci n de la pelea, golpe otra vez el cuerpo del capit n. Y entonces, cansado ya Black * Star, grit de manera que todo el mundo pudiera escucharle:

-MODO ESPADA DEMON ACA

-S , se or

Black * Star control toda su energ a y la esparci en cuanto la ltima estocada fue a parar donde deber a estar el coraz n de esa alma corrompida. Hab an ganado la batalla, a limpias. El estruendo hizo que la mitad del barco pirata volara por la mitad. Ahora hab an parado en la playa. Como Black * Star se hab a encargado de tomar el alma, hizo que Tsubaki dejara su formato de arma y se dirigiera hacia lo que deb a devorar.

Alma n mero noventa, adquirida. Y con qu nivel!

-Deber amos avisarle a Shinigami-sama

-De acuerdo

Tsubaki lo contact , n o sin antes, con un estallido de humo. All apareci la presencia del Dios de La Muerte.

- Holas, holitas!

-Hola

- Qu tal, viejo?

Ay, Black * Star, Cu ndo cambiar s? pens Tsubaki, con una sonrisa fingida.

- Qu tal les ha ido? ignor Shinigami-sama

-Pues muy bien. Hace fr o, pero bueno...

-Estamos en Noruega, tal como usted lo ha localizado, se or.

-Bueno, entonces tendr n un d a para volver al Shibusen. El cielo ya est oscuro. Por qu no encuentran alguna posada para dormir y ma ana ir tranquilos a la escuela?

- Claro! grit Tsubaki, alegre como siempre

- Ahhh! Por qu esa idea nunca se me ocurri ?! Yo quiero superar a Dios! Ahhh!

-Eh... Black * Star...

Siempre hace lo mismo, cuando quiere fingir su preocupaci n por todo... entrecerr sus ojos claros-oscuros qu gran mentiroso es

Luego de la comunicaci n, los dos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, en busca de alguna posada para quedarse a dormir. Pero no hab a ninguna

-Tal vez debemos acampar aqu dijo Black Star, con una mirada extra a en sus ojos

-No creo...

- Te da miedo la oscuridad? La chica n mero uno le teme?

-Nnn... No es eso... sonri suavemente es que me da mala espina. Toda la ropa que ten amos puesta la hemos perdido por culpa de la pelea. Y hace mucho fr o. Adem s, todo el d a fue de noche. Recuerdas? No s ni qu hora es en este momento... dijo ella, tratando de excusarse.

-Tienes raz n un suspiro por parte de la chica. - Si tienes fr o, solo ven con Black * Star! dijo l, extendiendo sus manos en forma amistosa

-N...no, gracias... ella se ruboriz hasta el cuello no es que no me guste, es que.... m s rojo en su rostro (si es posible) yo no soy de dormir abrazada a algo. No tengo cinco a os mir al piso, donde el pasto crec a salvajemente

-Eres tonta No te har nada! Puedes confiar en m !

-A ver, D nde dormiremos, gran Black * Star? ella puso sus brazos en jarra, con una mirada suave y retadora. Se sonre a con dulzura.

- Pues... el chico mir hacia su alrededor y pronto, como ca do del cielo, encontr su salvaci n - All ! Ves? Donde hay una roca!

Genial, dormiremos al estilo La Laguna Azul pens Tsubaki, con un poco de incomodidad

-Emmm bu...bueno

- Hya-Hoo !

Y Black * Star corri hacia la roca, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Detr s de l se encontraba la chica de cabellera oscura y larga, sonriendo con infinita tristeza. C mo a orar a esos momentos tan felices con su Meister! l lo era todo para Tsubaki

Se acostaron en silencio, sin decir nada. El est mago de Black * Star ped a comida, pero no hab an llevado ning n alimento. As que, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, Black se levant y fue hacia Tsubaki, quien estaba a unos metros lejos de l

-Convi rtete en espada demon aca

- Qu ...?

-Hazlo

-Si

Ella se transform . Black * Star la tom en sus manos y fue hacia el bosque donde crec a salvajemente la hierba. Adentr ndose, el chico localiz lo que realmente deseaba. Un jabal estaba caminando por all , dirigi ndose a ellos. Ambos eran depredadores y ambos estaban hambrientos

Black * Star sonri malignamente, empu ando mejor a Tsubaki. Estaba preparado para atacar con un solo movimiento, seco, para que la espada llegara hasta el coraz n del animal, cort ndole la piel, el cuero y los rganos.

Por m s cruel que sonase, cuando uno muere de hambre, se toman medidas desesperadas. Y esta era la cadena alimenticia. La ley de la Naturaleza. El m s fuerte domina al m s d bil. Y as ser hasta que los tiempos de los hombres y los animales, se acaben.

Con una sola estocada, el chico mat al animal.

-Soy genial se dijo a s mismo, mientras le daba palmaditas a la espada. t eres la mejor

-Black * Star... Si hubiese visto su rostro, habr a notado el gran sonrojo por parte de la chica.

- Tenemos cena! Hya-Hoo !

Tsubaki volvi a su verdadera forma con una sonrisa. De verdad que tambi n mor a de hambre. Y ese jabal se ve a bastante apetitoso.

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Las siguientes horas fueron un suplicio. Tsubaki jam s hab a despellejado un animal. As que ah estaba, tratando de quitarle el pelaje como pudiese, con el miedo de que ste se levantara y le diera el peor susto de su vida.

Black * Star ya hab a hecho todo lo que pod a. Hab a amenazado con matar a la familia del animal, hab a insultado en todos los idiomas existentes, y casi se hab a rendido. Pero entonces, un foquito muy reservado para situaciones desesperadas, se encendi

-Tsubaki. dijo ahora, con una sonrisa

- Si? ella estaba sudando por la fuerza que hab a hecho. Mir al chico de forma interrogativa

-Convi rtete en una espada. Ya s como podemos hacer

-Hai

Entonces, con mucha paciencia y extrayendo la energ a casi completa de su portador, Tsubaki pudo sacarle el pelaje del animal. Ahora ya estaba la carne y estaban dispuestos a cocinarla de la mejor manera. Siempre era bueno llevar cosas de reservas y una de ellas, era sal.

- D nde lo has conseguido?

-Tengo bolsillos en el vestido Recuerdas?

-Si dijo l, ruboriz ndose.

Tsubaki fue quien se encarg de preparar la cena de esa noche . Black * Star prepar una fogata, comport ndose como todo un caballero. A l no le quedaban ya fuerzas y sin embargo segu a con su afici n a sentirse mejor en ese lugar que era tierra de nadie.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban ambos sentados, comiendo con las manos, como pod an. Ten an much sima hambre, mas la sed tambi n les estaba atacando. Y no ten an nada como para beber. Qu har an ahora?

-Ahora vengo dijo l, con una sonrisa

-Eh? Black * Star? pero l ya se hab a marchado, haci ndole preocupar... Kami, que tenga mucho cuidado.

Cuando el volvi tard ndose solo diez minutos-, lo hizo con dos cuencas armadas de barro, toscas, pero repletas de agua.

- De d nde lo has sacado?

-Hay un r o de agua dulce cerca. Lo hab a localizado, cuando llegamos aqu . Toma algo. Debes estar sedienta l le pas el agua.

-Gracias...

Tsubaki no quer a ser maleducada, pero bebi desesperadamente. Era verdad que ten a mucha sed. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo hab a terminado. Terminando de cenar, ambos no se hablaron mucho. Los dos estaban en sus mundos, un poco contrariados por el hecho de que ahora deb an dormir C mo lo har an? El fuego se apagar a por la noche, mientras estuvieran inconscientes. Y luego qu ? Se morir an de fr o?

-Voy a ducharme dijo Black * Star, levant ndose

-Te acompa o dijo ella. No le gustaba estar sola por ese lugar. No sab a nada de nada. Era como estar en el medio de la naturaleza despojada de todo lo que uno conoce. Era como volver a la poca de los cavern colas

Ambos caminaron hacia el r o, en silencio.

-Si llegas a mirar, no dudar en matarte le amenaz Tsubaki, sin sonre r

-Hai se ri suavemente Black * Star.

Al entrar al agua, sta los atac . Era helada...

Pero con el hedor de la pelea, se necesitaba algo as . No importaba la temperatura, sino el quitarse todo el sudor del trabajo diario.

Tsubaki acarici su cuerpo, elimin ndose lo indeseado, dando libertad a sus poros. No escuch nada raro por parte de su compa ero, quien estaba detr s de ella. Mir al cielo, y sigui en el proceso se asearse. Al terminar, iba a tomar su vestido y pon rselo. No le quedaba otra...

Black * Star observ todos los movimientos de esa chica. Si gritaba, ser a su fin. A n as , disfrut como un rey de esa funci n privada. Tsubaki ten a un cuerpo mejor que el de Liz o el de Patty. Era muy guapa, estaba mucho m s adulta que cuando se conocieron. Suspir . l tambi n entend a eso... pronto todo acabar a... deber an dejarse, ella se ir a a ayudar a Shinigami-sama. Verdad? Esa era su meta.

-Tsubaki... dijo en voz alta, sin querer

- TE DIJE QUE NO MIRARAS!

- Qu...qu ? Nooo!! Solo estaba pensando en ti dijo l, en forma defensiva, poniendo sus manos delante de su frente, con tal de no ser agredido.

-Eh... el rubor se hizo presente en el p lido rostro de ella.

-No... No es lo que piensas... solo... es...pensaba...t ...y... yo...

-Ahhh? m s rojo

-Tsubaki... gomen...

-Black * Star... ponte ropa dijo ella, un poco m s sonrojada que antes. Su rostro era un fuego.

-Ah...

Black * Star se visti a las corridas, con un rojo m s potente que el de Tsubaki. Ella nunca le hab a visto desnudo, era la primera vez. Qu deb a hacer? Decir? Lo siento? No! Ya lo hab a dicho una vez, dos no!

Caminaron en silencio. Era aterrador el hecho de abrir la boca para decir aunque fuera una sola palabra. Puesto que el rojo otra vez inundar an sus rostros, entonces decidieron dejarlo como un nadie sabe nada

All hac a demasiado fr o para estar tan faltos de ropa. Pero cierto hecho hab a sido la principal bomba caliente en sus corazones...

Se hab an visto... como Dios los trajo al mundo. De manera buscada o no, ahora ambos sab an como eran en la intimidad...

Tsubaki toc sus mejillas, sinti ndolas arder. Cerr los ojos, tragando dificultosamente. Pens que jam s ser a algo tan bochornoso... Black * Star era a n un ni o grande! Era como un hijo para ella! Verdad? Si? En realidad ellos eran como madre e hijo? La verdad que ella ya no lo cre a as . Nunca en su vida se atrever a a desear con la mirada a su propio primog nito. Desde cu ndo hab a confundido sentimientos? Bien, lo hab a admitido, Black * Star ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos. Lo deseaba... tal vez. S , puede ser. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, quer a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, aunque fuera una sola vez. Mientras el paso del tiempo le devoraba, la amistad estaba intensific ndose. Pero ahora esto era muy diferente. Ahora no sent a mero cari o. Actualmente esto se estaba convirtiendo desde un deseo sexual al amor m s desenfrenado que hab a experimentado jam s

- Pasa algo?

-Eh... ella alz la vista, y casi tropez . Black * Star le tom del brazo, con la mirada preocupada. Tsubaki estaba colorada como un cangrejo

-Mira que eres tonta. le ret , mientras le retiraba suavemente el cabello mojado del rostro a su compa era. Ella se puso un poquito m s colorada, antes de levantarse de un salto, sin dejar que l le soltara del brazo. Le gustaba la forma en que la proteg a. Le hac a sentir muy querida... amada.

Y eso le hac a muy feliz

-Gracias

-Eh? Ahora fue el turno de Black * Star para ruborizarse. - Por qu ?

-Porque has evitado mi ca da. Por eso, gracias

-Jejeje

La risa del chico era demasiado simp tica, cuando estaba en problemas. A n as , en los ojos de l hab a algo indescifrable. Tsubaki se sinti atra da por esa mirada extra a.

-Va...vamos a casa... bueno... a la cueva...-dijo ella ahora, un poco torpe.

Caminaron juntos otra vez, mientras ambos estaban en sus pensamientos.

Alcanzaron la cueva, donde el fuego hab a crecido agradablemente a la vista. Ahora s el lugar estaba calentito. Ella lleg a la fogata.

-Bu... buenas noches...

-Buenas noches contest Black * Star, yendo a su cama improvisada: el piso

Tsubaki hizo lo mismo, del otro lado del fuego, disfrutando el calor, mientras durara. Pero el tiempo se puso en contra de ellos, por que pronto hab a comenzado una chaparr n. Los truenos, el agua y el viento, congelaron el lugar en lo que dura un suspiro. Tsubaki se acerc a Black * Star, quien ya estaba en su s ptimo sue o, sonriendo como idiota.

-Black... Star... est lloviendo dijo ella, movi ndole suavemente el hombro

-Ah... Tsuabki... *

- S ?

-Lo haces bien... sigue...

Tsubaki se ruboriz hasta el cuello Qu estaba so ando ese pervertido!? Kami! Lo matar a!

-Cong late. dijo ella, roja como rabanito en insolaci n

Se acerc al mejor huequito de la cueva, observando al idiota que segu a murmurando cosas cada vez m s subidas de tono. Tsubaki ya no lo pod a soportar, le daba verg enza ajena estar en esta situaci n. Y entonces, algo le hizo sobresaltar.

Un viento fuerte azot la playa, metiendo tierra, arena y agua dentro de su escondite. Era tan fuerte que parec a...

-Tormenta... susurr la chica, asustada. Mir a Black * Star, preocupada. Gate como pudo posicion sus labios en los o dos del chico del cabello de color cielo - BLACK * STAR ALGUIEN QUIERE ROBARTE EL PROTAGONISMO! -grit como loca

Kami, ojal Shinigami sama nunca me vea haciendo esto pens m s avergonzada que antes, sudando de pavor

- Qu ?

Con que eso surge efecto... pens ahora con un poco de malicia en su mente ahora s como despertarle sin que salte las clases

Black * Star se levant del piso y sin querer, choc con Tsubaki, quien en ese momento estaba m s cerca que de costumbre. Ambos se miraron, un poco azorados, puesto que l estaba ahora encima de la hoja oscura. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, un poco estupidizada. Black * Star estaba jadeando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El rojo se sum a la situaci n, haci ndoles ver un poco inocentes respecto al tema.

-Black...Star... hay una tormenta dijo ella, musitando. Le mir , parpadeando suavemente unas tres veces, antes de que l pareciera reaccionar

- Qu hacemos?

-Ven para donde me encuentro yo. Si la arena te envuelve, puedes morir ahogado. dijo ella, sin moverse un cent metro. l tampoco hizo eso.

-Ah...

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, con sus corazones latiendo lo m s fuerte que les era posible. Ella respir con estupefacci n, cerca del rostro del chico. Sinti que l le taladraba con los ojos, sin dejarle siquiera mirar hacia otro lado. Seducida por toda la situaci n y, tal vez, actuando impulsivamente, Tsubaki mir los labios de Black * Star con anhelo. Y entonces, todo se fue al demonio

Le bes sin restringirse de ninguna parte de la boca, degustando la textura y el sabor de los labios. Ella supo que l sab a a naranjas, y a Tsubaki le gustaban mucho. C trico y dulce a la vez. Una combinaci n completamente fascinante y sexy.

Black * Star estaba un poco congelado por lo que Tsubaki hab a hecho, pero no dejaba de deleitarle. Respondi a cada una de las demandas, dispuesto a recordar por siempre su primer beso. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa le hab a besado por primera vez. Wow, esto era tan bueno, que cualquier Dios le envidiar a. l hab a nacido con una estrella de m s, era una supernova ahora. Se sent a feliz, genial, y completamente seducido por el hecho de que ella le viera como posible amante. Posicionando las manos en el piso helado de la cueva, se puso de cuclillas para no aplastarle. Ella segu a bes ndole y l no dejaba de responderle, disfrutando de cada roce ntimo.

-Black* Star... susurr ahora ella, separ ndose un poco...

-Un poco m s...

Tsubaki le mir sorprendida y un carmes se apoder de sus mejillas. Abri la boca, donde sus labios estaban rojos por el roce fren tico y l sonri amablemente con una mirada extra a en sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, en su mirar hab a un brillo completamente diferente. Y ahora Qu har an? Qu se dir an? Entonces, ella puso sus manos en el rostro del chico y le acerc a su boca, para besarle con dulzura, otra vez. Un beso tras otro, l fue perdiendo el conocimiento, tanto como Tsubaki misma. La chica gimi contra los labios de Black * Star, cuando ste buscaba un beso m s fuerte y sensual que el de antes. Cerrando los ojos del todo, ella decidi que l fuera libre de explorarle. Todo lo que Tsubaki era, lo era por l. Porque Black * Star siempre le hab a tenido bastante confianza. l era su inspiraci n y su raz n para vivir, por m s meloso que sonara.

-Debemos salir de la boca de la cueva, Black * Star dijo Tsubaki, como pudo. l le hizo caso, con una mirada un poco interrogativa. si se inunda todo, no quiero que t te mueras.

-Qu hero na eres. Tsubaki...

-Vamos dijo ahora, roja como un tomate. Le tom de la mano y lo llev hacia donde ella se encontraba refugiada antes. Aqu estas mejor

-Si, es verdad susurr , acomodando un mech n del cabello de la chica, detr s de la oreja.

Se sonrieron y l le volvi a besar.

-B...Black... *S...Star... ah! susurr ella, con verg enza, mientras l se hac a de sus labios

R pidamente, Tsubaki termin debajo del cuerpo del chico, mientras l aprovechaba a besarle sin restricciones, acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, degust ndolos, haci ndolos suyos, disfrutando de su inocencia y ternura.

- Te gusta? pregunt , despu s de besarla con desenfreno.

Tsubaki asinti un poco ruborizada.

-Genial. Verdad?

-Se siente bien sonri dulcemente

- Nos besamos mas?

-Eh... se ruboriz claro...-ella trag dificultosamente, mientras el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se sent a una peque a ni a que nunca hab a experimentado un beso. La verdad era que ella jam s se hab a atrevido a besar a alguien. Esa era la primera vez. Black * Star era el due o de ste.

Con un poco de nerviosismo sinti ndolo a flor de la piel, ella tom la mejilla del chico. Lo acerc a su boca, con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios y le bes otra vez. Cerr los ojos en el acto, para no demostrar lo atemorizaba que estaba de haber cometido algo malo.

Pero l no parec a estar en desacuerdo. R pidamente comenz a besarle otra vez, y abri los labios para introducir su lengua en la boca de de ella.

Tsubaki gimi suavemente al sentir la intrusi n en su intimidad y qued con los m sculos completamente agarrotados. Pero no le desagradaba, no iba a apartarse, le daba miedo que l se enojara si le frenaba.

Como toda cosa en su vida, Black * Star no le hab a errado. Era que cuando algo quer a, entonces se empe aba en hacerlo bien. Y esto se comprob cuando Tsubaki le acept de esa manera en sus labios. La bes con fuerza, fiereza, casi lastim ndole. Pero ella no se retract , sigui bes ndole con pasi n, aprendiendo bastante en el acto. As que era eso lo que se sent a besar a la persona que quieres. Sonri de manera maliciosa, mientras sus manos comenzaron a palpar el cuerpo de la chica. Toc suavemente el cuello de ella, se deleit de la piel suave como la seda, pura y de aspecto sabroso. Las manos pl cidamente comenzaron a bajar por el escote de esa joven, directamente a uno de los puntos m s sensibles de su anatom a. Sinti bajo su cuerpo, la respiraci n agitada, como expectante. Le mir a la cara. Estaba roj sima y cerraba los ojos, mientras el contacto de sus labios y el juguetear constante de sus lenguas segu an en plena acci n.

-Black... *...Star... susurr ella, en cuanto se liber de los labios del mencionado

-Dime

-Quiero que me toques... su voz era firme y sin titubeos. No parec a la misma Tsubaki que antes. Al decir eso, ella tom las manos de Black * Star, casi haciendo que le aplastase con su cuerpo, y las llev hacia sus atributos. Estaba ruborizada, pero en sus ojos hab a algo completamente diferente. Brillaban como los de Black * Star, no hab a timidez en sus palabras ni en sus actos. Parec a realmente disfrutar del contacto ntimo.

Black * Star solo le observ completamente estupefacto, antes de sonre r otra vez, socarr n. Apret un poco el tacto, haciendo que la chica gimiera en voz alta. Volvi a repetir el movimiento de sus manos, inexpertamente, y consigui lo mismo. Ella gimi suavemente, haciendo deleitar al chico que estaba acarici ndole de una manera muy ntima.

-Quiero m s de ti... dijo l, sin darse cuenta de lo muy significante que eran esas palabras. Tsubaki asinti t midamente, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atr s - T sabes qu sucede despu s?

-S... s ...-susurr

-Nunca me lo dijiste... parec a frustrado de algo

- Qu cosa?

-Que esto se sent a tan bien... susurr con una sonrisa bastante p cara.

Tsubaki se ri en voz baja, mientras otra vez buscaba sus labios. Lo bes suavemente, con una sonrisa a n impregnada en el beso. Se sinti libre de querer expresar lo que quer a, lo que sent a, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Con un poco de nerviosismo, comenz a quitarle la chaqueta de Black * Star. Se trab en un momento, pero ella, pacientemente, logr sacarlo. Se qued casi sin aliento al ver el cuerpo bien tonificado del chico. Hab a elegido al mejor del Shibusen, eso era sabido. Black * Star ser a un dios, y ahora iba a ser suyo. Trag dificultosa, antes de volver a besarle el rostro, las mejillas, los p rpados, los labios. Baj por la clav cula de l, mordiendo un poco el cuello, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo. Se sent a fant stico hacer que l emitiera gemidos, con esa voz tan profunda que ten a... bueno, los a os no ven an solos.

-No es justo...

- Qu ?

-Est s muy vestida, para el gusto de un Dios.

-Ah...

Oh s , l le quit r pidamente la chaqueta, dej ndole en ropa interior. Como era un vestido completamente unificado, ahora estaba m s expuesta que l.

-Las cosas no se emparejan juguete la chica, mientras ahora ella le quitaba la ropa. Sinti un fuego recorrer sus mejillas, pero les hizo caso omiso...

Pervertida se dijo a s misma, mientras le terminaba de desnudar.

-La edad no importa musit l, mientras le acomodaba en el piso fr o. Ahora los labios del chico se posesionaban en el cuello de ella, repitiendo lo que Tsubaki le hab a ense ado, segundos antes. Le bes , mientras escuchaba los tenues gemidos de la chica que estaba besando si realmente lo sientes as , entonces, no tienes que apenarte. Quieres estar conmigo de esta manera?

-S...s ... susurr ella, un poco ruborizada.

-Genial... yo tambi n susurr ahora, bes ndole suavemente el pecho.

Tsubaki gimi en voz alta, roja como un tomate De d nde hab a aprendido a hacer esas cosas? Que no se enterara que Soul le hab a prestado esas interesantes revistas porque lo matar a! Luego de besarle otra vez, ella volvi a gemir, olvid ndose la venganza. Los besos se volvieron m s continuos, haciendo que ella gimoteara repetidamente. Volvi cerrar los ojos, para experimentar ese remolino de placer que se concentraba en su est mago. Se sent a segura, pero fr gil a la vez, como cada vez que estaba con Black * Star. Tom un poco de cabellos de l, los apretuj contra el cuero cabelludo, haci ndole unos masajes; para luego dirigir sus manos peque as hacia la espalda ancha y bien formada del joven. Los labios del ninja eran completamente sensuales, no le dejaban pensar en nada m s que en los besos que le daba. Y entonces, con un poco de rubor en su rostro, sinti las manos de l, haci ndose lugar en la ropa interior. Pronto el bra de la chica termin lejos, moj ndose por la tormenta que hab a afuera.

-Que el Diablo me ayude susurr Black * Star, mientras volv a a tocar los pechos llenos de la chica-eres perfecta

-Ah... solo respondi con la verg enza que le colmaba el alma.

Pronto, ya la ropa no exist a.

Tsubaki disfrut secretamente cada uno de los besos que el chico le daba. Cerr los ojos repetidas veces, sintiendo que l era su due o. Black * Star se atrevi a acariciarle otra vez los pechos, bajar por el abdomen y entonces, comenzar a tocarle en la parte m s ntima, haciendo que ella gritara inconscientemente que se detuviera

- De verdad lo quieres?

-N...Ni...s...e...te ocurra susurr , jadeante del nerviosismo, con un fuerte tinte en sus mejillas p lidas

-No tengas miedo. No te har da o

- Black * Star! al demonio con amenazar, l no le iba a escuchar.

El chico toc suavemente la entrepierna, haciendo que chillara un poco m s fuerte que antes. Volvi a profundizar el tacto, provocando que se ruborizara un poco m s. Black * Star le bes los labios, sintiendo que la desesperaci n por hacerla suya comenzaba a urgirle. Tsubaki era perfecta, era la chica m s hermosa que hab a conocido jam s. Y por m s tonto que sonara, l estaba enamorado de esa morocha, profundamente. Ten a pensado que fuera su compa era para siempre, de por vida. Quer a envejecer junto a ella, contarle sus proezas a los hijos que tuviera con a ella, hacerle el amor todas las noches en adelante y morir junto a la nica chica que le hab a escuchado, a os atr s, cuando se present en el Shibusen Tsubaki era todo para l, era la ltima persona que querr a perder. Nunca quiso hacerle da o, nunca quiso ser tosco con ella. Pero l era humano, desgraciadamente y eso se notaba. A veces, las palabras le her an y peleaban un poco. Pero ella siempre estaba con l, para abrazarle, para decirle que nunca se separar an. Que l era el mejor del mundo, para reconfortarle con palabras dulces y amorosas. Tsubaki siempre estaba para l y por l. Por eso, y por muchas cosas m s, Black * Star se dio cuenta que le amaba profundamente.

Cuando las manos de Black * Star volvieron a estar por los senos perfectos y redondos de la chica, esta gimi suavemente. Volvi hacia la zona baja de su cuerpo, para torturarla. Ella gimote cerrando sus ojos azules, mientras apartaba su rostro de los labios de l. Mir hacia otro lado, ruborizada; no quer a que l le observara en un estado tan penoso. Y entonces, cuando sinti que las caricias comenzaron a ser m s fuertes, ella le mir retadoramente.

Black * Star dej de palparle y le mir confundido. En los ojos de ella, hab a un fuego indescriptible. Vio c mo Tsubaki sonre a de una manera extra a, antes de que cerrara los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

-Quiero hacerlo dijo con una fuerte determinaci n quiero que me hagas el amor. Tsubaki se ruboriz de pies a cabeza, mientras ella misma lo dec a.

Black * Star, sin pensarlo le arrebat los labios, algo impacientado, para que ella le tomara de los hombros y se miraran otra vez

- Qu pasa? pregunt l, preocupado

-Es que... ella no sab a como dec rselo... yo... nunca lo... he hecho... se puso otra vez roja. y... Duele?

-Se supone que si. Le temes a eso? Ahora su semblante hab a cambiado a uno completamente sombr o tratar de no hacerte da o

-No No quiero que seas suave conmigo! Yo... mir al piso no quiero que me trates como si fuera algo rompible. Quiero disfrutarlo, quiero que seas t . Onegai, Black * Star... no tengas miedo. Yo no le temo. casi minti . De verdad que estaba un poco asustada por lo que iba a suceder.

-No te preocupes. No ser rudo.

Black * Star tom los labios de Tsubaki, mientras volv an a fundirse en un c ndido beso. Con suavidad, volvi a acostarla en el piso y ella cedi r pidamente. La boca del chico baj r pidamente hacia uno de los pechos de la morena y lo tom . Ella gimi fuertemente, antes de que Black * Star se apartara y le mirara. Le sonri , d ndole nimos, para que no se retractara. Ya no pod a aguantar m s.

Tsubaki supo que por medios de esos ltimos besos, l le hab a infundido todo el valor que necesitaba. Lo hab a hecho a prop sito, Black * Star con ella se portaba casi siempre de maravilla. Era humano, aunque se proclamara todo el d a un dios.

La penetr suavemente. Luego comenz a avanzar dentro de su cuerpo, despacio, para no hacerle da o. Y entonces, sinti cierto obst culo.

Tsubaki mir a Black Star con una sonrisa inocente. Con rapidez, busc los labios del chico, para no perder completamente el contacto de sus bocas.

Y en aquel momento, l traspas la barrera, arrancando un gemido de dolor por parte de la jovencita. Black * Star se detuvo, mir ndole con temor, asustado

-E... Est s bien?

-Si...

El Ninja se dio cuenta que ella ment a. Sab a cu ndo lo hac a y ahora era el momento. Lo pudo notar por la peque a l grima cristalina que brotaba de sus ojos aguados. Black * Star apret sus labios y comenz a moverse. No quer a ser cruento, odiaba causarle dolor. Pero era de la nica manera que eso terminar a. Sintiendo que el placer comenzaba a hacerle preso, los movimientos se volvieron m s fuertes y persistentes. Tom r pidamente las manos de Tsubaki entre las de l, para que tomara confianza. Los gemidos de ella se hac an cada vez m s ef meros, pero de un tono seductor. Le bes los labios, suavemente, para que Tsubaki le respondiera.

A duras penas pudo corresponder al beso. Sent a su est mago encogerse de placer, igual que todo su cuerpo. Las peque as descargas hicieron que ella comenzara a gemir de algo diferente al dolor. Apret sus manos contra las de Black * Star, mientras trataba de acompasar sus movimientos con los de l. De los labios, escapaban suaves sollozos y al mismo tiempo trataba de no perderle el ritmo. Cada vez los movimientos se hac an m s fuertes, se adentraba a su cuerpo casi de manera brutal. Y a Tsubaki le gustaba. Se estaba volviendo adicta, para su gran verg enza.

-B...Black...

El chico le call con un beso, mientras segu a el movimiento. Sinti como ella gem a sin darse cuenta, una y otra vez, con los labios ruborizados. Acerc su rostro al cuello de Tsubaki y lo lami como pudo. Ya estaba por llegar, no pod a aguantar m s. Pero quer a que ambos culminaran. Tsubaki se zaf del beso, qui n sabe c mo y termin lo que quer a decirle.

-Ya...no...M s si bien, eran gemidos lo que brotaban de sus labios, por suerte, l le entendi .

El sudor cubr a sus cuerpos, sus rostros, pero se besaron. Un beso completamente mojado, sensual.

En ese momento, fue cuando Tsubaki sinti que su coraz n lat a en conjunto al de Black * Star, componiendo una nica melod a. Ten an las respiraciones completamente alteradas, pero ambos trataban de estabilizarse.

-Gra...cias...

l se apart del cuerpo de la chica, con una sonrisa. La abraz en cuanto estuvo a su lado, tratando de que ella correspondiera. Pero no. Tsubaki no quiso abrazarle, ni siquiera le mir . Estaba m s fr a que nunca y eso le extra al chico

- Hice... algo malo?

-No, no, Black * Star... es solo que...

-Que...

- C mo voy a poder mirarle la cara a los dem s ma ana!? explot , ruboriz ndose otra vez. Le enfrent antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos

-Basta con decir que somos novios y ya est Me equivoco?

- T crees?

-Sip. -Tsubaki se apoy en el pecho del chico, descansando un poco, antes de mirarle a la cara, sonriente. Black * Star alz una ceja, sorprendido. - Qu sucede? pregunt , mientras ella se re a suavemente

-Gracias, de verdad

-... se hab a quedado sin palabras. Por qu Tsubaki le agradec a todo el tiempo? l terminaba de ser descort s con ella. Ni siquiera le hab a dicho algo as ! Ten a que hacerlo? No quedar a como un idiota enamorado, no? - Por qu lo dices?

-Porque gracias a ti conoc a gente amable. Tuve amigos. Y te tengo ahora. Pensar s que soy una maldita abusadora de ni os, pero yo... siempre estuve...

-Lo s

- Eh?

- Qui n no se enamorar a del Gran Black * Star?

Tsubaki quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared

-Emmm Maka??

-No gracias, Maka es de Soul

- Oye! No seas as ! No le desprecies!

-No la desprecio. Simplemente, ellos seguramente deben salir a escondidas.

- T crees?

-Ajap

Quedaron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que finalmente, durmieron.

Despertaron con el sol entre las nubes, d ndole a la isla un aspecto paradis aco. Tsubaki estaba helada de pies a cabeza. Y r pidamente estornud .

Al llegar al Shibusen como si nada hubiera ocurrido- ambos saludaron a sus camaradas.

Si hab a algo de lo que ella jam s olvidar a eran

ESA misi n

La convivencia

Y la fant stica fiebre que tuvieron por un mes.

-Al menos si faltamos todos los d as, podemos comenzar a planificar una familia le dijo con una sonrisa perversa haciendo que ella se pusiera roja

- Black Star! No estoy preparada a n!

-Ah, pero bien que te gust lo de anoche

- Black Star!

....

M s rojo

.  
- Nyahahaha~!

~ Le fin ~

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, luego de unos percances que tuve, aliado incansablemente con la fuente de imaginaci n exprimida, he aqu mi primer lemmon de esta pareja very cute Esto est dedicado a vos, mi hermanita del alma, a la que cari osamente llamo Tsubaki, por su gran parecido... pero en actitudes sos m s alegre, gracias a Kami. Nah, mentira, es broma. Quiero a las dos caras de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. La del anim y la de carne y hueso :3

La nica aclaraci n que dar

*Tsuabki: es Tsubaki, pero Black * Star est dormido y lo pronuncia bastante mal. De hecho, Black Star nunca habla muy bien XD. Pero aqu est crecidito, as que quise hacerle m s adulto y que hablara bien, je

Ahora s , me marcho. 


End file.
